Rika and Ryo
by pokemonlovefan
Summary: The Digimon are back! Everything is peaceful or is it? Rika is in grave danger the 12 Devas are back and stronger then ever. Will Ryo be able to save her?


This is what happens after the fourth Digimon movie. It is Rika's birthday party and let's sees what happens between her and Ryo.

…

As things where dying down at Rika's party she went back inside to see that it was the original gang. Takato, Henry, Jeri and the ever pompous Ryo.

"Hey so what are you going to do now Ryo? Are you going back to the digital world?" Takato asked.

"Actually no I think I am going to stay for awhile." Ryo said munching on a chocolate covered pretzel.

"What?! Like I don't have enough to deal with theses goggle heads but now I have to deal with the _Digimon King."_ Rika said angrily

"What you didn't think you get rid of me that easy did you pumpkin?" Ryo said

Rika began to blush a bright scarlet she hated that name but whenever he said it made her heart fluttered.

Jeri quickly whispered something in Takato's ear and he chuckled.

"I know they do." Takato whispered

Jeri smiled and linked her hand through Takato's as he placed his head on top of hers. It was so sweet the two of them.

"Hold up did I miss something?" asked Ryo staring at Takato and Jeri

"Wow leave it to you to miss something completely obvious." Rika said.

"Um excuse me _second place_ but the digital world doesn't exactly have phone lines." Ryo said pompously.

Rika pursed her lips but bite her tongue she didn't need to go crazy on her birthday.

"So Ryo how come you want to stay?" Henry asked.

"Mostly because of my dad it's about time I spent some time with him. Beside ever since we got the digimon back I have been in the digital world." Ryo began

Rika winced she remembered all too well those long months without Renamon I mean she had the others but still it wasn't the same. Then one day Takato found a link to the digital world. After meeting with Yamki they were able to do something called a Digi-Reset which gave all the Digimon the power to travel to the real world once again. It took some time but when Rika saw Renamon it was all worth it. Even Leomon came back which was cause for worry. Because if he could come back could the D Reaper? However Yamki was smart this time when he created the Digi-Reset he created a fail safe that would make sure any D Reaper creation would die. It had worked and Ryo decided to help rebuild everything because although everything mostly reset back to its original state the digital world was still a mess and many things needed to be amended. Rika hated his decision but understood well enough not to question his methods.

"Anyway I better get going my dad doesn't even know I'm back yet." Ryo said getting up to leave. The rest of the gang hurried off but as Rika walked toward the hallway. There was Ryo leaning against the wall his left foot propped against the wall and his head leaning down. So that his brown hair fell teasingly across his face and he smirked. Rika blushed as the fading sunlight danced on his face he looked really cute. She shook her head so hard it must of look like she was trying to dislodge her head from her shoulders.

"Aren't you going to walk me out pumpkin?" Ryo asked staring right at her with his blue eyes.

"Sure if I can kick you out the door." Rika said crossing her arm.

"Aww was that supposed to hurt my feelings?" Ryo asked getting closer to her face.

Rika could smell him he was sweaty and a bit ripe but the digital world didn't have showers. However it was masculine and she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as she stared at his sea blue eyes that made her knees shake.

Ryo smiled down on Rika and looked deeply into her violet eyes they were so bright they reflected the light. It also drove him crazy when ever she got mad how she would scrunch her brow and nose in a cute snarl. They were inches apart he shuttered and so did she then both of them bit their lips and retreated. Ryo sighed to be honest he didn't really understand his feeling for Rika and Rika didn't either.

Rika walked him out but that wasn't enough for Ryo he turned and flashed that charming smile.

"See you around?" he asked smirking.

"Please I have a million and one better things to do then waste my time with you." Rika said leaning against the door post.

Ryo didn't seem shocked he chuckle and smirked.

"Whatever you say pumpkin." He said walking into the street.

Rika balled her fist and screamed "Stop calling me that!"

Ryo laughed and ran out with Cyberdramon at his heels. Rika continued to snarl but she watch him bound out of sight. Then she smiled and turned to go back into the house however there was a small gust of wind behind her.

"Huh?" she said turning around.

She furrowed her brow and scanned the area in front of her she felt that someone was watching her.

"Renamon?" she asked.

Her fox tailed friend appeared out of the shadows watching her with an intense glare.

"Yes Rika?" asked Renamon

"Do you feel anything like someone is watching us?" She asked

"No there is too many Digimon around to tell." Renamon replied.

Rika examined the front but there was nothing she could see so she went back inside.

Unknown P.O.V

"Did she see you?" asked the first unknown voice.

"Almost." said another voice

"You should have been more careful." Snarled the third voice

"You try spying on them and be useful for once." The second one cooed.

"Enough we have to get ready!" a fourth one shouted.

"Yes soon those tamers will be gone." The first one said.

And eleven voices began to laugh before disappearing into the fading light.

Rika woke up early and took a deep breath she soaked in the moment. Allowing the sun to graze her skin before getting up. She walked out and finished tying her hair as she stepped out in the backyard. She sat at the edge of her pond and allowed the ripples of water to gently coat her feet. She looked up and in the tree adjacent to her house she could see a glint of metal. She creped toward the edge of the fence and saw Ryo perched in the tree. His blue eyes scanning the area ahead of him he looked confused like he didn't understand what was in front of him. Rika smirked she plucked rock from the riverbed and chucked it straight at the branch Ryo was sitting on. Ryo jumped and fell to the left and plummeted straight into her yard.

"Owwww…" he groaned.

Rika began to snicker "Not too balanced are we?" she asked.

Ryo blushed but smirked "Not when rocks are being thrown at me." He said.

Then his smirk faded and he became quite and the confused look rested on his face again.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked.

"I'm not sure." Ryo replied.

"What do you mean?" Rika questioned.

"I don't think I fit in anymore I mean I can't even talk to my dad anymore. The real world is so much different then when I was last here. I honestly don't even know half the things my dad is talking about. I can't really grasp this world anymore." Ryo said staring into the pond.

Rika stared at him Ryo seemed to make friends so easily like they were drawn to him. Like bees to honey but Rika understood she never felt she fit in either. It wasn't until she met Henry and Takato that she felt like she belonged. Maybe that's all Ryo needed a friend.

"Come on." She said extending her hand.

"Where are we going?" Ryo asked raising his eyebrow.

"Let's introduce you to the real world again." Rika said.

Ryo took her hand and Rika pulled him out into the city. She never remembered having this much fun. They went to one of the summer festival where she beat Ryo at most of the games. Expect at knocking down milk bottles where he had dead on aim and won her a giant tiger. He nearly threw up on every ride expect the Ferris wheel were Rika nearly jumped out of the cart. But he held onto her after making fun of her but she got back at him by dragging him on the Rollercoaster of Doom. A 100ft drop and went upside down 5 times Ryo was pretty green after that. Then later they retired to the park where they munched on some cream puffs. Ryo stuffed ten in his mouth making his cheeks puff out like a chipmunk. Rika began to laugh and when Ryo tired to swallow he ended up choking. They ended up laughing about that too after Ryo could breathe again.

"Thanks Rika." He said.

"No problem." She responded popping another cream puff in her mouth enjoying the sweet cream that coated her tongue.

"You know my dad used to take me to this festival every year before I left. I think he still mad at me for leaving I wish he would understand." Ryo said.

But Rika stopped listening she remembered how her dad used to take her too. He hasn't been around for the last couple of years. She could feel her temper rising.

"I mean it's not like I had choice I had to do what was right. I had to help if he would just understand that. But no I mean I know he cares but he can't always protect me I mean…" Ryo kept ranting.

"SHUT UP!" Rika shouted.

Ryo stopped and stared at Rika who was absolutely livid standing in front of him snarling and her hand balled into fists.

"AT LEAST YOUR DAD IS AROUND! I HAVEN'T SEEN MY DAD IN YEARS!" Rika screamed.

"Rika you know I didn't mean it like that I just wish he could be more understanding." Ryo said calmly.

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU! IT'S NOT JUST HIM YOU COULD ALSO CONSIDER HIS THOUGHTS! I MEAN YOU DISSAPEARED FOR YEARS THEN WHEN HE FINALLY GETS YOU BACK YOU JUST UP AND DISSAPEAR AGAIN! BUT NO RYO CAN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG HE IS JUST SO PERFECT!" Rika said raising her hand in exasperation.

" I AM NOT PERFECT! STOP SAYING THAT! AND I DO CONSIDER MY FATHER'S FEELINGS!" Ryo screamed.

"IT SURE DOSEN'T LOOK LIKE IT" Rika fired back.

"OH LOOK WHO TALKING MISS HIGH AND MIGHTY LAST I CHECKED YOU HAVEN'T BEEN SO THOUGHTFUL EITHER! YOU AND YOUR MOM AREN'T EXACTLY THAT GREAT EITHER AT TALKING ABOUT YOU FEELINGS!" Ryo replied.

"LEAVE MY MOM OUT OF THIS!" Rika screamed.

Then continued to scream till Rika's and Ryo's Digivices beeped.

"It's Takato." Rika said,

"What going on?" Ryo asked.

Then in the direction of the city an explosion shook the ground and funnel of smoke appeared and shrieks filled the air.

"I have a feeling we are about to find out. Renamon!" Rika called out.

Renamon once again came out from the shadows but she wasn't alone Cyberdramon was with her.

"Let's go." Rika said.

Renamon smirked and picked up Rika while Cyberdramon had Ryo climb on his shoulder. Then they bounded up but soon they saw the familiar mist of a Digital Field. Rika flicked her glasses on and hope to every digimon it wasn't the D-Reaper but what she saw was the 11 Devas (Antylamon was on their side). However they seemed different for one there eyes where bright red and they seemed even stronger. There standing in front of her was Mihiramon,Sandiramon,Sinduramon,Pajiramon,Vajramon,

Indramon, Kumbhiramon, Vikaralamon, Makuramon, Majiramon and Caturamon. They already trampled many building and were standing in a massive creator. Takato and Henry were already there staring in awe.

"Didn't we beat them already?!" Rika asked landing by Henry side.

"Why are they here?!" Ryo asked panicked.

Henry's eyes shook and Rika could almost see the gears in his head turning.

"The Digi-Reset! It brought back Leomon so it most also brought back the Devas!" he exclaimed.

"Hold on but why are they here didn't the Digimon Sovereign talk to them?!" Takato asked.

"They were defeated still believing we were the cause of the D-Reaper so when they were recreated they were built with same ideas. So even if the Sovereign tried they wouldn't be able to talk to them!" Henry said.

"What are we going to do there is five of us and eleven of them!" Rika exclaimed remembering how hard it was beating just one Deva at a time.

"I hope you not forgetting about little old me." Said a brave voice.

Standing behind them was none other then Leomon and Jeri.

"And US too!" Kazu screamed and behind him a whole army of digimon tamers.

"No offense guys but only some of you have achieved Matrix evolution and just digivoling won't be enough. You need to Bio-Merge even with that it's hard." Ryo said.

"I can Bio- Merge." Jeri said.

"But Jeri you haven't done it many times you haven't gotten the hang of it yet." Takato said worried.

"HEY DON'T WORRY SHE WILL HAVE MEEE!" screamed a voice.

Crashing out of the sky was none other then Beelzemon smirking.

"Jeri are you sure?" Takato asked.

Jeri stood on her tiptoes and kissed Takato's cheek before smiling "Yes." She replied.

Takato's eyes shook but he nodded before smiling.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" he screamed.

"BIO MERGE TO Gallantomon!" said Takato and Gulimon

"BIO MERGE TO MegaGargomon!" said Henry and Terrimon.

"BIO MERGE TO Sakuyamon!" said Rika and Renamon

"BIO MERGE TO Justimon!" said Ryo and Cyberdramon

"BIO MERGER TO Beastmon!" said Jeri and Leomon.

"Alright! Corona BLASTER!" shouted Beelzemon.

The purple blast hit Kumbhiramon the rat dava, Makuramon the monkey devas, and Caturamon the dog devas in the stomach. Sending them flying back far away from the eleven other devas.

"I got these three with Jeri and the others you four handle the eight!" Beelzemon shouted heading after the Jeri and the other.

However with Beelzemon, Jeri and the others would it be enough for _three _devas? Rika asked herself but she didn't have time to think. She had eight nasty deva's butts to kick.

"Me and Henry have Mihiramon, Sandiramon, Sinduramon, and Pajiramon." Takato shouted. (The tiger, snake, rooster and sheep)

" Alright we've got Vajramon, Indramon, Vikaralamon, and Majiramon!" Rika shouted.

(The ox, horse, pig and dragon)

"You ready for this pumpkin?" Ryo asked

"YOU BET" Rika exclaimed.

They leaped off flying into the sky with their four devas at their heels. Rika could hear Beelzemon's taunts and Beastmon's Call of The Wild. She wondered if they could hold off three devas. As they turned a corner they faced the four devas.

"Any plans on how to deal with these guys?" Rika asked.

"Divide and Conquer." Ryo replied.

Rika smirked and took off to right while Ryo took of the left.

"Alright lets teach these Devas to never come back!" Rika cried.

"LETS GO!" Renamon shouted.

"Amethyst Wind!" They screamed.

Millions of glowing stones flashed into the air and pointed to the two devas the horse and made impact but only dented them Rika furrowed her brow they gotten stronger.

"HORN OF DESOLATION!" shouted Indramon

"Flaming Arrowheads." Screamed Majramon

The white beam became surrounded by the bright arrows they would never survive this. They dived down but only a split second to late it grazed her back and Rika squealed in pain as white hot flames erupted over her nerves. She hit the building and white spots danced over her eyes. However she shook it off then she noticed she was in a tight alley. She broke the window next to her and dived in. Soon Majramon was in the alley he wouldn't be able to escape that easily. Sakuyamon jumped up but Majramon couldn't move the alley was too tight.

"TWIN BLADES OF BEAUTY AND OF TRUTH!" she squealed.

She focused all of her energy on the attack and it made contact making a huge purple explosion. However once the thick smog cleared there was Majramon pretty banged up but no where near defeated.

"It can't be." Rika said.

They she felt Indramon come from behind her she turned around and her eyes widened in fear. He was readying another Horn of Desolation attack she could barely handle slight contact but full. She would die but she saw that Majramon was still pinned under rubble. She just had to keep the horn focused on her. The horn began to glow brighter and brighter.

"Just a little more." She thought.

They her ears perked there was the humming she threw herself on to the next roof top. The beam made contact with Majramon who was deleted on the spot. Irdramon cursed in outrage and fixed his beady red eyes on Rika.

"Aww what's the matter lose you boyfriend?" Rika teased despite her complete horror.

"YOU WILL BECOME A SMUG MARK ON THE SIDEWALK YOU WASTE OF A LIFEFORM!" he bellowed.

"Catch me first." Rika teased further.

She took off but suddenly was slammed into the sidewalk with what felt like she been hit with an iron beam. The impact was so powerful she created a 10 feet wide creator. Her brain bounced around in her skull and her eyes bugled forward before dots appeared. The evil deva smirked and readied his attack.

"Was this end?" Rika asked herself.

The horn was growing louder soon the beam would turn her into a smug mark. Every nerve was screaming to run but her body wouldn't obey as though it accepted her fate. She smiled and closed her eyes at least she began to glow if she was going down she was take one with her. The humming was getting louder then suddenly a flash of sliver picked her up and threw her on top of another building. She saw Justimon standing in front of her he was pretty banged up his armor scratched and smudged. He was panting his chest heaving back and forth.

"You ok pumpkin?" He asked but every word seemed to sap his strength.

Rika shook violently trying to get up but with a huge push she managed panting and nodding.

"I took care of the dragon how about you?" she asked.

"I wiped the floor with Vajramon that ox didn't stand a chance but the pig is different story." Ryo said.

"ENOUGH TALK BOAR BOG!" bellowed Vikaralamon.

A tidal wave of dark sludge came crashing toward them.

"THUNDERCLAP!" screamed Ryo it separated the bog but Indramon came from behind and gave them a round house kick.

Rika's bones rattled in her body sending shock waves of pain throughout her entire body. Her and Ryo panted together every move felt like removing a ton of lead from her body.

"Let's finish this." Said Indramon.

He was readying another Horn of Desolation they would die for sure now. However Ryo gripped her hand he nodded at her. He began to glow he was going to self destruct to save her. Rika didn't know where she got the courage or strength but she flew forward.

"SPIRIT STRIKE!" she screamed.

She let all of her energy flow it hit them and the attack blew the two devas back but they weren't done just banged up. That's all she could do she crumpled to her knees unable to move. The two devas stared at her and panted a look of wonder laid on their eyes.

"Maybe we don't need him after all we could just take her." Indramon said.

The pig nodded and scooped up Rika in his tusks she was so weak that her eyes were barely open. As she rested on Vikaralamon fur she saw Ryo struggling to get up.

"Goodbye." She whispered before giving up and fainting.

Ryo P.O.V

He screamed Rika's name but he just couldn't get up as he unbio-merged and came back to the ground being supported by Cyberdramon. He got all the details the only devas left was Indramon, Vikaralamon , Sandiramon and Mihiramon. Takato and Henry beat two of their four devas. Then Beelzemon came back pretty banged up but he seemed quite happy if the same could be the same for Jeri. She was brought back in Leamon's arms she had never stayed that long in battle. She was pretty beaten but Ryo admired how she stuck in till the end and taking down three devas too .As Takato took her in his arms Ryo could see the tears forming in his eyes. Ryo understood Jeri's was Takato's first love and he wished he had been there to help her.

"You ok?" he managed to choke out.

"Of course it takes more then devas to bring me down." She said weakly.

Takato's chuckled and Ryo couldn't help but laugh this girl was a something else. Takato's kissed her head and allowed her to snuggle against his chest.

"Hey Ryo where is Rika?" Henry asked.

Ryo nearly broke down he clutched his side as it flared up in pain after all he had gotten a round house kick from a giant horse. Cyberdramon held him steady and Ryo began to talk through clutched teeth.

"They….they…took her." He said.

Everyone gasped and he couldn't bare to look at Jeri Rika had been like her mentor.

"Why would they want Rika?" Henry asked,

" I don't know they said they wanted you Takato but they apparently they settled for her." Ryo said.

"Me for what?" Takato asked.

"I don't know Rika saved me when we thought for sure we were goners they seemed impressed." Ryo said bitterly.

"Why though they never thought our skills were impressive before." Takato said.

"Wait that's not entirely true. Remember when you and Terrimon first bio-merged the Digisoverign was disgusted but he wanted to learn more. They were impressed by our new found strength maybe that's what the Devas want. To learn how we could bio-merge." Takato said.

"But they would need a human." Ryo said.

"No digimon have evolved before I'm sure they could find another evolution like bio -merging to get stronger." Henry said.

"How does Rika fit into all this?" Ryo asked.

"They must have thought that Takato was the strongest but when they saw Rika they figure she be a better test subject." Henry said.

"TEST SUBJECTS WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO GO EXPERMINETS ON HER?! WE …..HAVE TO FIND HER!" Ryo shouted clutching his side in pain.

"Yeah … we have too." Jeri agreed weakly trying to get out of Takato's arm but falling to the ground.

Takato kneeled beside her holding her steady while she caught her breath.

"No we will find her. Beelzemon will you and Leomon watch over Jeri?" Takato asked handing Jeri to Beelzemon.

"With my life." Beelzemon responding.

"Takato I want to help.. please." Jeri pleaded.

"You took down three devas that was more help they anything we have done put together. I promise I will bring her back." Takato said staring at her with determantion.

Jeri nodded and had Beelzemon lean in so she could give Takato a kiss on his head he turned a bright scarlet.

"Alright let's go." Ryo said.

As he, Henry, and Takato began to follow Gulimon who picked up the devas's scent he wonder if Rika was even still alive.

Rika's P.O.V

Rika felt like her skull had taken a good swing from a steel baseball bat. As she woke up she found herself chained to a steel pole in an abandon warehouse. Beside her bound was Renamon and she looked ready to kill.

"Are you alright Rika?" Renamon asked.

"Never better." Rika said putting on a fake smirk.

"Oh good you are awake." Said the horse deva stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh good your still alive now I can defeat you all over again." Rika said.

"Hmmm I wouldn't be making comments like that in your position." He said jostling his horn teasingly.

"You make one more toward her and I will make you suffer." Renamon growled.

"Such a waste such a powerful digimon serving at the feet of a human. Then again there seem to be some perks I guess." He cooed.

"Perks?" Rika asked.

"Yes you seem to go stronger when you do this bio-merge now tell how do you do it. It can not be that hard or else you wouldn't be able to do it." The Horse deva said his beady eyes fixing themselves on her.

"We if its so easy why can't you do it?" Rika teased.

He chuckled and jostled his horn again he clearly was itching to use it and turn her into a smug mark.

"That is what I don't understand myself how can a simple human take all a digimon's strength and use it as their own?" he asked.

"I do not use it as my own we work together!" Rika proclaimed.

His eyes widened and his snarled showing his rows of perfect square teeth.

"I believe you just gave me the answer I wanted." He said getting up.

"Now I have no use for you goodbye." He said readying his horn.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Ryo shouted coming crashing out the sky as Justimon.

He came crashing down from the ceiling and sucker punched Indramon right in the snout. His knees buckled and he crumbled to the ground as MegaGargomon and Gallantmon began firing at him.

"Hey pumpkin miss me?" he asked teasingly as he began to cut her loose.

"Like the flu." Rika replied laughing.

He cut Renamon lose and she carried Rika around Indramon who was fighting off Henry and Takato.

"Ok go." He said pushing her toward the exit.

"What and let you have all the fun?" she asked.

"I think its best if you leave this to the Digimon King." Ryo said smirking.

Rika exchanged a look with Renamon who nodded back to her.

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" she yelled.

She flew to Henry and Takato side and began fighting Indramon but she barely had any strength. Not to mention Henry and Takato were already panting and Ryo wasn't in any better condition.

"Guys combined attacks it's the only way!" she creamed dodging a Horn of Desolation attack.

"Alright let's go!" Henry shouted.

"GARGO MISSLE!" MegaGargomon yelled.

"AMETHYST WIND!" Sakuyamon yelled.

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!" Gallantmon yelled.

"JUSTICE BURST!" Justimon yelled.

The four attacks collide together creating a creator 15ft wide and deep. Indramon slowly panted but he was done unable to continue.

"Alright let's go." Rika said.

As they turned to leave Indramon began to get up.

"NO! THIS ENDS HERE MY BROTHERS COME! WE FIGHT TOGETHER WE FIGHT TO END THESE TAMERS! WE FIGHT FOR THE DIGISOVEREIGN!" he bellowed shaking the warehouse with his mighty voice.

Out of the shadows came the four remaining devas and they began to hum and glow. The three remaining devas began to turn to speckles of data and they flowed to Indramon. He began to screech and grow.

"Let's go!" Rika screamed.

As they exited the warehouse they jumped behind another building in time because as a loud roar filled the air. The ware house was no longer there instead there was monster. It was the upper half of Indramon's horse like chest and instead of his might legs was Sandiramon's tail. Vikaralamon's tusks. As if he wasn't scary enough he had Mihiramon wings. Everything that followed next was like being beaten then beaten and beaten again till you bones were mostly like all broken and stabbing into your lungs, heart, spleen and every other organ. Your brain felt like it had been set on fire and it was bouncing in your skull and every time it did you felt like you just got hit by a car. Sakuyamon was embed deep in a building, Gallantmon was nearly 10 ft into the ground, and MegaGargmon was lying in a bridge's support beam.

"Thank you Rika without you I would never have been able to get stronger. But now I'm debating to let you live and watch me take over the world or kill you." He said the four voice echoing each other.

Rika lied there giving up once again they were all alone defeated soon all tamers would be destroyed. Only because they weren't strong enough they were alone and they were going to die. She looked at her friends as they lay down accepting their fate. The monster chuckled before readying an attack this was the end.

"CALL OF THE WILD!" a voice cried.

Attacking the monster were images of lions tearing through him knocking him to his feet. And there standing with an army of dragon tamers was Beastmon and Beelzemon.

"You guys ok?" Jeri asked.

"PERFECT TIMING JERI!" Rika sobbed.

"TAKATO IF YOU DON'T MARRY HER I WILL!" Henry said jokingly.

"HOW CAN YOU KEEP FIGHTING YOU ARE NOTHING. A WASTE OF A LIFEFORM! YOU ARE WEAK AND YOU DIGIMON SERVING THESE HUMANSTHEY DO NOT BELONG IN THIS WORLD THEY DON'T DESERVE TO" The monster bellowed.

Rika just kept surprising herself as she rose despite the pain flaring up all over her body. The other rose with her and formed a line in front of the other tamers, Beastmon, and Beelzemon .

"We may not always be the strongest." Henry said.

"We fight with digimon together as one." Rika said.

"And we DO BELONG!" Takato said.

Together slowly one by one they joined hands.

"Haha well if you all chose to die now so be it." The monster cooed.

"WE MAY NOT BE THE STRONGEST BUT WE FIGHT TOGETHER AS ONE AND IN THIS WORLD WE BELONG! TOGETHER SIDE BY SIDE WITH DIGIMON AS FRIENDS AS ALLIES AND AS DIGIMON TAMERS! SPIRIT OF THE DIGIMONS TAMERS!" They began to glow and hum as they screamed as one.

Out from their souls came the spirit of a tamer and they flew in hundreds at the monster. Knocking it down to its very knees and it continued to be knocked over time and time again. Till finally it fell to its knees defeated and little by little it became nothing. You thought the city exploded with all the screams and there right there in the destroyed city was a party. Jeri hung lights around the building Kazu brought enough food to feed an army. Henry even brought a good soundtrack as the sun faded Ryo looked for Rika but she was no where to be found and she wasn't with Renamon who like the other digimon where either sleeping or stuffing their faces. He walked to the beach and saw sitting their watching the waves ripple across the sand. He sat down next to her.

"You did pretty well today for second place." Ryo said.

"Well the Digimon King couldn't do it all by himself." Rika said.

However she clutched her side in pain Ryo held her as she recovered. She looked up and allowed his nose to graze hers. Violet and blue meet and in that moment came a sense of understanding. They both leaned in allowing all emotions to flow through as their lips meet. When they pulled away Ryo nudged his head against hers.

"I guess you're officially my Digimon Queen." He said.

"This is such a cliché." Rika said giggling.

"Same old Rika." Ryo said sighing.

Rika looked up at him and stared straight into his bright blue eyes.

"Your Rika." She said.

"My Rika." He repeated.

"Race you back to the party?" She asked.

"Your on pumpkin." Ryo said.

Rika pushed him into the sand before taking off laughing Ryo laughed and chased her. After catching her the two linked hands and walked down the beach laughing neither remembering being so happy.


End file.
